Several adjustable height basketball goals are shown in the prior art, but none to date have been commercially successful, due top various problems. Complicated structures are characteristic of the known devices and many include telescoping sections that bind and make operation difficult if not impossible.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved adjustable height basketball goal.